The Haunted and the Possessed
Synopsis This is to keep track of the characters in the story that I am tentatively calling, the Haunted and the Possessed. The story follows Spud, a teenager who lives on a farm on the outskirts of a village that is already in the middle of nowhere. A haunted is called in to save them from a possessed has been wreaking havoc on their small village, but it doesn't come in time to save his parents. Orphaned, and with a newfound distrust of his once friends and neighbors, Spud follows the haunted on her mission to learn not to fear that which is deserving of a healthy dose of fear. Characters Spud Farmer Aliases: Sex: '''Male '''Description: Personality: Age: '''14 '''Race: '''Human '''Birthplace: '''Timbertwo (a small wood cutting village) '''Residence: '''Timbertwo (Small wood cutting village) '''Occupation: '''Farmhand '''Relations: Weapons: Fighting style: Abilities: Speach: Miscellaneous: Unrequited love for Cam Herb. Mr. Cutter Aliases: Sex: Description: Personality: Age: Race: Birthplace: Residence: '''Timbertwo (a small wood cutting village) '''Occupation: '''Lumberjack '''Relations: '''Samantha Cutter (Auntie), Farmer (Father), Eileen Farmer (Mother ), ' '''Weapons:' Fighting style: Abilities: Miscellaneous: Barry Cutter Aliases: '''Uncle Cutter '''Sex: '''Male '''Description: Personality: 'Gruff. A bully. Self-righteous. Not afraid to sacrifice another for himself, even family. '''Age: '''30+ '''Race: '''Human '''Birthplace: ' '''Residence: '''Timbertwo (a small wood cutting village) '''Occupation: '''Lumberjack '''Relations: '''Samantha Cutter (Wife), Spud Farmer (nephew), Eileen Farmer (Younger sister), '''Weapons: Fighting style: Abilities: Speach: '''Eats his words. "Nothing becomes nothin'." '''Miscellaneous: '''He spits when he say's something that he disapproves of. '''Cam Herb Aliases: ''' '''Sex: Description: Personality: Age: 15 Race: Birthplace: Residence: '''Timbertwo (a small wood cutting village) '''Occupation: Relations: Weapons: Fighting style: Abilities: Speach: '''Flowery '''Miscellaneous: Wilfred Aliases: ''' '''Sex: Description: Personality: Age: Race: Birthplace: Residence: '''Timbertwo (a small wood cutting village) '''Occupation: Relations: Weapons: Fighting style: Abilities: Speach: ''' '''Miscellaneous: '''Wilfred ate tainted flesh because he was sick of being JUST a labor hand. He was born poorer than most, and didn’t have the chances they did, and wanted to have the advantage for once. '''Samantha Cutter Aliases: '''Auntie Cutter '''Sex: Description: Personality: Age: Race: Birthplace: '''Timbertwo (a small wood cutting village) '''Residence: Occupation: Relations: '''Wife and Son (deceased) '''Weapons: Fighting style: Abilities: Speach: 'Educated, especially for a villager. Refuses to speak in a contraction. '''Miscellaneous: '''Easily embarrassed by rude behavior and quick to anger. '''Abigail ' '''Aliases: '''Abby (despises it) '''Sex: Description: Personality: Age: Race: Birthplace: Residence: Occupation: '''Village elder. '''Relations: Weapons: Fighting style: Abilities: Speach: Miscellaneous: Leans on a cane. She speaks with a whisper when necessary, and shouts like thunder when needed. Name Aliases: ''' '''Sex: Description: Personality: Age: Race: Birthplace: Residence: Occupation: Relations: Weapons: Fighting style: Abilities: Speach: Miscellaneous: Spud Age: 14 Race: Human (turns malificia) Birthplace: ? Residence: ? Occupation: Farmhand at age of 14. Relations: Eileen (mother), father, uncle Smith. Weapons: ? Mr. Tailor Age: Middle age Race: Human. Birthplace: ? Residence: ? Occupation: Woodcutter Relations: Mrs. Smith (wife), Spud (nephew), Eileen (Sister) Weapons: Axe Mr. Cutter Age: Middle age Race: Human. Birthplace: ? Residence: Trade Square, blacksmith store Occupation: Blacksmith Relations: Mrs. Smith Weapons: Hammer Mrs. Smith Age: Middle age Race: Human. Birthplace: ? Residence: Trade Square, blacksmith store Occupation: Runs logistics of blacksmith store Relations: Mr. Smith Weapons: ? Camomille Herb (Cam Herb) Age: 15 Race: Human Birthplace: ? Residence: Trade Square, herbalist store Occupation: Apprentice herbalist Relations: Mr. Herb Weapons: ? Faraday Age: 16? Late teens Hair color/style: Blond ponytail Body type: Lithe Race: Malificia Mutations: Crystal eyes which protect her from the need to blink and foreign objects. Also gives her a wider range of view. Birthplace: ? Residence: The garden when not traveling Occupation: Mercinary Relations: ? Weapons: Spear Wilfred Age: Middle age Race: Born human, turned mad malificia after eating the flesh of a croaker. Birthplace: ? Residence: ? Occupation: Labor hand Relations: Wife and son. Both deceased by his hand. Weapons: ? Village Elder Age: Old Race: Human Birthplace: ? Residence: ? Occupation: Elder and leader of the village Relations: ? Weapons: Walking cane Instructor? Age: 30? Hair color/style: Blond ponytail Body type: Lithe Race: Malificia Mutations: Cat eyes. Cat teeth. Cat agility. Birthplace: ? Residence: The garden when not traveling Occupation: Mercenary and instructor Relations: ? Weapons: Whip Name Age: Race: Birthplace: Residence: Occupation: Relations: Weapons: Mad Malificia Wilfred Mutated by which monster: Croaker Mutations: Tongue extends eight meters and is useful for attack, defence, or moving objects. Able to use elongated webbiung between toes to glide between trees. Pads at the end of toes alow it to climb even flat surfaces but doesn't work when wet. Waxy coating covers body, regulating temperature and making blunt blows slip off of it's body. Description: Stout body. Protruding eyes. A cleft tongue that extends eight meters. Elongated webbing between toes. Pads at the end of toes. Skin produces a waxy coating to regulate temperature, and is slippery. During the day it finds a cool, dark, moist spot such as tree holes or rock cervices to hide and sleep. It leave's lair in the early evening to hunt for food.It's teeth are not suited for cutting up prey, so the food item must be small enough to fit inside its mouth. It flick out their sticky tongues at prey and the victim sticks to the tip and is drawn back into the mouth and consumed. It uses this technique for smaller prey; for larger items, however, it pounces, then pushes the prey into its mouth with its hands. Monster Croaker Mutations: Tongue extends eight meters and is useful for attack, defence, or moving objects. Able to use elongated webbiung between toes to glide between trees. Pads at the end of toes alow it to climb even flat surfaces but doesn't work when wet. Waxy coating covers body, regulating temperature and making blunt blows slip off of it's body. Description: Stout body. Protruding eyes. A cleft tongue that extends eight meters. Elongated webbing between toes. Pads at the end of toes. Skin produces a waxy coating to regulate temperature, and is slippery. During the day it finds a cool, dark, moist spot such as tree holes or rock cervices to hide and sleep. It leave's lair in the early evening to hunt for food.It's teeth are not suited for cutting up prey, so the food item must be small enough to fit inside its mouth. It flick out their sticky tongues at prey and the victim sticks to the tip and is drawn back into the mouth and consumed. It uses this technique for smaller prey; for larger items, however, it pounces, then pushes the prey into its mouth with its hands. Hisser Mutations: Description: Large snake. Think adaconda from adaconda 1. Cities Timbertwo Description: Small timber village surrounded by bushland. Responsible for providing Alibastre with timber. Alibastre Description: ''' Highly religous city, zealous even. Aims to kill monsters, malificia and mad malificia alike, calling them demons, haunted and possessed. Contrains a large guard force. Terminology '''Haunted: '''Possessed: '''One becomes a haunted by eating "tainted flesh".